User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
Okay so, someone told me this is the 'worst blog ever' which is totally okay, you can have your own opinion. But this person was offended beacuse of how I'm portraying CLare. I just wanna get it out there, that kids who's parents are splitting up, they do pretty intense things. -Sometimes! My parents split too, so I'm speaking from experience. I just ask for understanding is all. Thanks. '':) '"GAHHH!!! OH MY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adam was basically freaking out after what he heard Clare say. He tried to call Eli but he wouldn't pick up. "WHAT!? YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND ARE ON THE OUTS! YOU SHOULD BE WAITING BY THE PHONE! NOT IGNORING EVERY CALL!" Adam screamed into the voicemail "Oh" He said calmly, 'This is a message for Eli. Thank you." Then hung up. Adam paced back and forth, not knowing what to do. He heard a knock at the door, "Adam? Is everything alright?" Drew called. "NO!" Adam hollered. "The world is coming to an end as we know it, and Eli won't pick up the phone!!" Adam shouted opening his door. "Jeez calm down Adam, what's wrong? Did Dead Hand split up?" Adam looked at him in mortification. "Don't even joke!" He exclaimed. "No, Clare is about to make the biggest mistake of her life, and I have no way to stop her because Eli won't pick up the phone and I don't have a way to her house!" Adam said, begining to panic again. "Bro, calm down. What's she doing?" Drew asked. "She's about to have sex with Fitz!" Adam bellowed. Drew stood there in absolute shock. "She's what?" Drew said in disbelief. "Yea!" Adam said, glad he finally understood the severity of the situation at hand. "Come on, Mom can drive us." Drew said pulling Adam out of the room. Twenty minutes later, Adam was flinging himself from his mother's van. He ran up the steps and pounded on the door. "Clare!?" He shouted. FInally, a woman answered the door. "Uh... Hi..." Adam said awkwardly. "Um... Is Clare here?" He asked. "No, she went out with a friend tonight." Mrs. Edwards said. "Oh... Well, do you know where they went?" Adam asked. Mrs Edwards looked like she wasn't going to answer. "It's just, I'm kind of having a thing... And I really ned to talk to her." Adam tried. "Well" She looked sceptical "Alright" She said reluctantly. Adam ran back to the van screaming "The Dot!" "Are you at least going to tell me what's going on?" Mrs Torres said. "Mom, I can't. I'm sorry but I can't. Clare, she's messed up right now. She doesn't know what she's doing!" Adam said frantically. As they arrived at the Dot, he saw Clare sitting at a table outside with Fitz. Clare looked miserable, while Fitz looked, malicious. "Clare!" Adam said, practically falling out of the van in his haste to get to her. Clare jumped to her feet and ran to Adam. She ran into his chest, crying her heart out. Adam wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. "It's okay, I'm here" He murmered to her. "Adam I'm so screwed up. What have I done?" She sobbed. Adam was silent for a moment. "Clare?" He asked. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "Did you guys... ya know?" he asked awkwardly.''' Category:Blog posts